A Lightning Personality
by Nireena26
Summary: A new villian is in town, and he's wanting to chalk Acmetropolis next up on his list. And there's a possible new Loonatic being added to the team. The new combined force is the only thing standing between maintaining peace and ultimate destruction.
1. A MidNight Snack and A Suprise

'Ello, once again! This time around, we're jetting off with the Loonatics this time around for a freaky adventure with things so weird it's not even funny by Danger's standards! So, onto with the formal:

DISCLAIMER: Loonatics Unleashed is the property of Warner Bros. Inc. Idea for vampire is based of NOS-4-A2 from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. My oc is my property, and if you wish to use her in your own fanfic, please message me for permiss.

Now that that's done, on with _A Lightning Personality_!

* * *

><p>Loonatics Unleashed<p>

A Lightning Personality

Ch. 1-A Mid-Night Snack and a Suprise

One night, in one of the lower parts of Acmetropolis, a lowly bum was walking around, collecting his usual rubbage when someone behind him asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I could find something to...eat?"

As soon as the bum had turned around, a hand shot out of the darkness, slammed into his chest, and instantly felt his life force being drained out of him, When he finished feeding, the man connected to the hand that shot out pushed the unconscious bum to the ground and stepped out of the shadows. As he stretched out his back a bit, he thought to himself, "About time that I fed. Another agonizing day and I would have gone insane."

Making sure that nobody was around that might of seen him do his little dirty work, he adusted the dark brown, almost black trenchcoat and headed out for the higher end of town.

* * *

><p>On the news the next morning, the reporter was explaining about how the fifth victim was found in a series of attacks where people were found unconscious due to the lack of energy in their systems, adding that some of them were found to have near death-like symptoms. The segment concluded with the reporter asking what kind of person who would do such a thing and what their intentions were for doing it. When the scene switched back to the anchorman, the screen turned to black as the TV was switched off. As Ace Bunny set down the remote, the rest of the Loonatics, except for Rev Runner, filed in.<p>

"Hey, Ace, what's up?," Lexi Bunny asked.

"Just dat dere was another report of someone being drained of natural energy again," the team leader replied. "Dat's da fifth one this week alone."

"Five victims in one week? I'd call that a case of the weird and freaky," Tech. E. Coyote made a point.

"D-d-don't you mean the supernatural?," Danger Duck asked, stuttering a bit in fear.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's no such thing as the supernatural?," the green coyote snapped back.

"Well, sorry," the orange duck retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Guys, focus," the yellow rabbit ordered. "We've got to find who's been doing dis and put a stop to it for good."

"Right you are, Ace," a voice out of nowhere said.

A beam of light appeared behind them, then expanded to show the image of the Frelenging Zadavia, the team's guide and relied informant.

"What's up, Zadavia?," Ace asked while turning to face her. "You wouldn't happen to know who's been making all da ruckus, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. That's why I'm here. Loonatics, we have, oh how to put it, an energy vampire on our hands," the blonde-haired woman annouced. "And a powerful and dangerous one at that, He has nearly destroyed hundreds of people on dozens of planets. And now that he's here, Acmetropolis is doomed to follow the same fate."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?," Danger asked. "Let's go get him and take him to justice, like _I_ always do."

"It's not going to be that easy, Danger," Zadavia warned. "If you try to attack him with your powers, he will absorb, adapt, and use them against you with double the force. You'll have to figure out a way to stop him without using your powers and having no contact at all."

"I'll, take care of that," Tech, being the supergenius replied, already forming a few ideas.

"Alright den," the team leader replied. "Get to work, Tech. Da rest of us will start tracking him down. Zadavia, what's this guy's name?"

"Donovan Delano," the Frelenging princess answered. "But there is one other piece of news that I must share."

"And-what's-that?," Rev asked, zipping in.

"Dude, where have you been?," Lexi asked.

"Oh-just-around-town. Did-you-know-that-there's-three-new-pizzerias-and-five-new-department-stores?," the red roadrunner replied, talking in his usual super sped-up voice.

"That's great, Rev," the pink rabbit replied, feigning a happy tone in her voice.

"With _other things_ aside," Ace cut in, glaring at Rev. "What else do we need to know, Zadavia?"

"I have recently discovered a location where another anthro may have received abilities similar to the way you receive yours," the hologram explained. "When the meteor crashed into the planet, causing the planet-wide shockwave that granted your powers, there must have been one that must have gone under the same transformation, but according to my information, by a different way. By what I have discovered, she had a heart attack before the wave hit her, jumpstarting her heart when it finally went, and gave her the ability to control the electricity around her, create lightning at will, and redirect any type of energy that is thrown at her. You're going to have to find her as well, because if this new threat to our home comes across her first, doom is anything but certainly destined for this world."

"'She'?," Lexi asked."It's a girl?"

Zadavia only gave a confirming nod in reply, which made the only female Loonatic very happy that there might finally be another young anthro woman on the team. With a smile from Ace, he told the Frelenging, reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, Zadavia. We'll find her."

"Very well, then. Zadavia out," the hologram replied, the beam closing to a single stream then shutting off.

The purple tasmanian known as Slam Tasmanian, then asked, in his unusual way of speaking, "Blepth-blepth how we gonna find her?"

"How are we going to find you, you ask?,"Ace repeated, his smile changing into a smirk. "Simple. We let her find us...however she happens to find us."

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. I know, the name for the baddie, is well, bad, but if you get any ideas that might work, comment me and I'll choose the best one that I like, and of course, give you credit in the next chapter. Well, until then, must get ready for first day of second year of college (yippee). Don't know when I will update, but it might be soon. Check ya later!<p> 


	2. A Most Suprising Encounter

Wow, thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to Halloween Witch for help with the villain's name which sounds so much better now. Anyways, time to introduce the newest member of the Loonatics (aka my oc). With a little flasback set in, let's continue one with the story!

* * *

><p>Loonatics Unleashed<p>

A Lightning Personality

Ch. 2-A Most Suprising Encounter

Meanwhile at the Acmetropolis University, just before Zadavia contacted heroic team explained the possibility of a new Loonatic beind added to the team, it was a passing period where people were either going to a different class or exchanging stuff out of their locker for another class. And yes, if you were inquiring, the traditional hierarchy of high school/college was considered, and heavily used, so those who were considered the "normal, popular" people took full authority of their status to torture others who they thought were "abnormal" or "weird", or even both; people that don't do or look like what they consider normal.

And the one that received the worst of it was Presca Pussycat, the descendant of Penelope Pussycat. Since she was an anthro cat, and goth for that matter, she was considered one of the lowest statuses in the student popularity chain. As she was exchanging a book for another, a voice behind her sneered, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, guys. It's our little old friend, Fuzzball. How's it going, Furface?"

She didn't have to look, for she knew exactly who it was. It was none other than Richard Flucas, the quarterback of the football team and considered one of the school's most popular boys. What she considered him to be was the school's biggest idiot and jerk, right next to the cheerleading squad. When she gave him no response, simply because she had better things to do than just give in, the jock motioned for his cronies to move in on their plan to humiliate her, which was to step on her tail and see how loud she could yowl in pain and embarrass herself.

As she reached up to grab something off the top shelf, her tail had relaxed itself and rested on the floor for a few seconds, which gave Richard the perfect opportunity. Just as her heels touched the ground, his foot crashed heavily into her extremely furred appendage, instantly erupting an almost ear-splitting cry from her, making the feline antromorph drop her things and instantly silencing the entire hallway. As she shivered in pain, he laughed and mocked, "Awww, does the wittle kitty cat need a band-aid?"

"You're the one whose going to need the band-aid, you big idiot," Presca growled, looking up, her normal silver eyes glowing full blue, her powers that she received from the meteor strike beginning to charge up.

She slowly stood up, and while she did, her normal white patches of fur turned blue, and her big, fluffy tail had transformed from fur to pure electricity that rippled off streaks of electrical charges whenever it swished from side to side.

"You really shouldn't have did what you did," she warned. "It's considered to be bad luck in certain places."

"What kind of bad luck?," Richard asked, as he and the other football players began to back up along with him.

"The kind that brings nasty suprises to the person who stepped on the tail," the anthro replied, advancing.

Trying to see any way possible of escaping, the football jock accidentally stepped onto a slick spot and fell right to the floor, then asking in a quivering voice, "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what kind of a freak are you?"

"The freak whose going to show you how big of an idiot you really are," Presca growled lower, holding up her hand at the same time, which was producing a ball of pure lightning.

By now, everyone who was in the hallway had stopped what they were doing to watch the soon-to-be fight. As the jock kept scootching back, still on the floor, trying his best to get away, the electric ball kept growing bigger and bigger and bigger in the cat's hand. When she felt the power reach its peak, she raised the sphere over head to strike, watching her enemy crouch in fear in anticipation of the pain that was about to insue. But just as she was about to attack, she stopped herself, seeing that roles had reversed, making her the bully instead of being the bullied, and realized that he really didn't deserve the strike after all. Bringing her hand down, the ball flickered then died away, her eyes stopped glowing and her tail returned to normal. She stared at him for a few seconds longer, turned her back, picked up her stuff, then headed to class, leaving everyone in a complete dumbfoundment.

* * *

><p>When the last class let out for the day, Presca walked the short distance to her off-campus apartment when she stopped to rest against a wall in an alleyway with another one opening in the middle. While she was there, her thoughts ran across to what happened earlier that day then her memory flashed back to that unfateful day a few months ago when the meteor crashed into the planet, giving her the new life that she was living now.<p>

\/\/\Flashback/\/\/

It was a normal day, like any other, and Presca, the shy but otherwise happy antro was doing her favorite thing in the entire world while she was in school: practicing her colorguard routine. Being a part of the college's marching band meant that she had to perform at all the fall games, and she wanted to make sure that she knew what she was doing perfectly and not mess up and make an embarrassment of herself. While she was getting ready, she started feeling a slight discomfort in her chest. She rubbed the area where her heart was located, felt it go away a bit, then grabbed her flag and began to practice her routine. She loved the way she could use her natural agility and gracefullness and channel it into the way she controlled the flagpole in the show.

Just as she sent the flag spinning into the air again, the pain in her chest returned, sharper and a lot more painful than it was before, the unmistakable sign that she was having a heart attack for no reason at all. She fell backwards to the ground, her body quickly growing weak, with her prop falling to the ground near her in a crumpled heap.

While she was dying, a meteor was hurtling into the planet's amtosphere, quickly flying into the surface and crashed, sending the globe off it's axis and sending out huge shockwaves that rocked and covered the entire world.

Just as her heart gave up and quit and her last breath slipped away, one wave hit her and her organ was quickly shocked back to life, beating once more, but much faster than it usually did. As the power passed through her, she felt strange electrical surges pulse througout her entire body, giving her the strength she thought only belonged to made-up superheroes in comic books and kid's TV shows.

As soon as it started , it was over and she took her breath of her new life. She bliked her eyes a couple of times, then slowly leaned up and looked herself over. But she discovered that she wasn't herself. Her white patches of fur had changed to a deep shade of blue while her black fur remained the same. She felt her eyes glowing a small shade lighter than her new blue fur, then felt something funny with her tail. She turned to look at it, and nearly jumped ten feet into the air. The big, fluffy fur on it had turned into pure, blue lightning, which began to ripple off stray lines of sparks as it swished back and forth. Not being able to completely understand what was going on, she felt everything shrink back inside of her, everything that had changed returning to normal as she slowly stood back up on unsteady legs, and when she was standing fully upright, everything was back to the way it was before she had died.

Looking around to see if anybody was around, she grabbed her flag, put back into storage, she made her way home as fast as she could, where after doing some hard thinking, decided to completely change her outlook on life, not wanting to be shy anymore but be more outgoing, more aware of what was going on around her, but most of all, more protective of herself so she wouldn't be hurt again. Grabbing her wallet, she went on a shopping spree and came back with a complete gothic apparel, having thrown out her previous set of clothes before she left to make room for the new set that she had returned with. She had also gotten four piercings in each ear, one in her left eyebrow, and one under the left side of her bottom lip.

What she had decided to do, since now she was changed on the inside, she was now transformed on the outside as well.

\/\/\End of Flashback/\/\/

While she as reflecting on the past, she didn't realize that the sun had slipped behind the horizons of buildings, unknowing of the danger that was slowly coming up the alley next to her. As he stepped out, he said in a quiet but clear and well-spoken voice, "My dear, you shouldn't be out this late. Don't you that there's a monster on the loose?"

As soon as he spoke, the goth-apparelled cat was snapped out her thoughts and nearly jumped out of her fur, he completely suprising her.

"Geez, dude, what were you trying to do, scare me to death or something?," she asked, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

"In a way," he replied in a creepy-like manner, taking a step closer to her.

She looked at him, gave him a weirded-out look on her face, and questioned, "What the heck are you talking about, 'in a way'?"

"I mean, by nearly scaring you to death, it was in a way that makes people see their death," he explained in a darker voice now, taking another step. "But of course, in my line of work, I take a more...personal approach."

By now, every warning bell and alarm in her mind was going off, telling her that she had to get away, and get away fast. She instantly started backing up, hoping that she would be able to get out of there, but she sensed something coming up behind her at the last second, and quickly hit the side of a large dumpster with her back, at the same time the man coming closer and closer.

"Who are you?," she almost whispered, quickly getting the feeling the entrapment and a little bit of claustrophobia.

"The monster that's been running through the city, of course," the energy vampire answered, almost hissing his reply.

Just as he was about to grab the antro cat and drain her of her powers and her life force, a small but powerful cannon blast hit him, sending the villain right into the corner of the connecting alleyways.

"And we're da ones huntin' you down," Ace replied, holding the cannon that fired the shot with the other Loonatics around him.

He then looked at Presca and asked her, "You okay? He didn't touch you, right?"

"No, you fired just in the nick of time," the female feline replied. "What is he, to be exact?"

"He's Donovan Delano, an energy vampire that lives on the natural energy of other people," Tech explained. "And he's a dangerous one at that."

"You're kidding me," the goth-claded cat returned, giving the coyote a you've-got-to-be-kidding look.

"Trust me, he's not," Lexi told her. "He's destroyed several planets by taking the lives of the people, ceasing all civilization to exist. Now that he's here, we have to stop him before he does the same thing to Acmetropolis."

"Well, in that case," the feline replied, locating a long metal rod close to the size of a flagpole, stepped on the end of it with her heel, which caused it to jump and spin around, and quickly caught it with her hand. "I'm in on the fight. No one gets away with trying to steal my energy."

"You sure you can _handle_ it?," Danger asked, making it sound like it was rhetorical challenge.

"Trust me," Presca replied, feeling very small electrical snaps start going off around her. "I know I can. You can just sit back and watch."

The next thing they heard was a low growl coming from in front of them, as Delano rose up off the corner, clearly pissed off for being deterred from his almost-feast.

"Who do you think you are, denying someone like me whose just trying to get some nourishment for my near-pitless appetite?," he asked, his dark eyes seeming to glow with his anger.

"You mean you haven't heard of da Loonatics?," the yellow rabbit asked, taunting the vampire like he with every villain the group encountered. "I think you may have a screw loose, doc."

"The Loonatics? The band of superheroes led by the ignorance of the Frelenging called Zadavia? I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you," Donovan inquired. "So, if you are the great heroes you are, let's see some of that...delicious power and energy you possess."

"If it's a fight you're wantin' then," the team leader replied, pulling out his weapon, a retractable blade called the Guardian Strike Sword. "Den let's dance."

His eyes glowing brighter, Delano charged forward and swiped at Ace with his talon-like fingers, which the male bunny blocked, then pushed the vampire away, saying to the others, "Try to keep him going down da street. If we can push him out of da area, we'll have a better chance of taking him down without harming innocent people."

Everyone quickly agreed, then began firing their cannons at the vampire, except for Presca. As the barrage kept pushing the villain away, the pussycat was trying to figure out how she could help when a pile of unused electrical wire caught the corner of her eye. Her vision followed the trail and saw that the guy that nearly attacked her was about to step on a larger pile of wire that was looped up but apparently dropped, and an idea popped into her head. She quickly ran over to it, activated her powers, in which caught the duck's eye. He looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "What are you doing? Trying to get your energy sucked out by a member of the undead?"

"Nope. An idea, you can say, just sparked in my head," the anthro cat replied, eyes glowing blue, and the metal rod lighting up with a supercharge of electricity. "Just keep pushing him back and you'll see in a minute what's going to happen."

By this time, Donovan's foot was just lifting up to step back down onto the pile of cords. Just as it was coming down, Presca touched the electrified rod down on her end of the wiring, which passed the surge blazing at lightning speed to the other end just as the vampire's foot connected. The resulting jolt was more powerful than anyone truly realized. A few seconds later, the feline lifted the metal pole, canceling the electrical current and leaving Delano burnt and hurt, but still standing.

"My, what power we hold, little kitty cat. You shall be a true feast to feed upon, once I get my hands on you. But next time, my dear. Next time!," the villain declared, quickly being enveloped by rapid oncoming darkness of the night.

As soon as he disappeared, the street lights came up like they usually did every evening around that time and everyone saw that he was truly gone, and definitely would be back to fight another day. After Presca deactivated her powers, Ace came up and said, "Nice thinking, using da wireas a connector for your lightnin'."

"No problem," the pussycat replied. "But what am I going to do now that Delano is out for me?"

"I was thinking da same thing," the yellow rabbit, but was answered as Zadavia appeared on a nearby video screen.

"For the best, I believe that she will be the safest back at headquarters," the Frelenging advised, apparently knowing what happened during the short battle the entire time.

"Are you sure on this, Zadavia?," Tech asked. "We've never really brought a civilian in to protect before."

"True, Tech," the teams advisor replied. "But there is a reason why, which I will share once you arrive. Zadavia out."

"Well, if Zadavia has a reason why, then it has to be important for here to come," Lexi pointed out.

"I-agree-completely-I-mean-come-on-it's-Zadavia-right-the-head-honcho-the-big-cheese-the-boss-lady-Whenever-it's-a-reason-it's-always-important," Rev added.

"Well, den, let's get back to HQ and see what dis reason is," Ace decided.

He then said to Presca, "You don't mind with Tech, do you?"

"Not at all," the feline replied, following the coyote to his Zoomatrix.

Tech quickly handed the fellow antro a spare helmet, putting it on as fast as she could while climbing up behind the green canine, and when everyone was ready, they took off to one of the tall towers in the city that had large sphere located at the top that served as the base to the superhero team.

* * *

><p>Man, now things are really getting freaky. And what could Zadavia's reason possibly be? I bet you can figure it out on you're own, of course, and you can read about what happens in the next chapter. Plz review and see you all next chapter!<p> 


	3. New Power To The Players

Hi, everyone! So sorry, but the memory stick that I had been using broke on me, which meant that I lost all of my story files so I had to buy a new one and copy all the chapters that I had on here into new files and save them on the new one. Now I am back, and brought chapter three with me!

Halloween Witch: No problem, and a little fame never hurt anyone. Well it was worth it despite the cramp that I got in my arm after it. Well, you're about to find out. Yeah, darn thing. That's why I'm going to an external hard drive the moment I get enough money and sticking to that.

drkseeker233: I'm glad you did. Enjoy the new chapter!

Loonaticslover13: You're just gonna have to read the chapter to find out. And maybe, just maybe! And that I will, despite work and college, of course, but I can cope.

And now, onto the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed. They belong to Warner Bros. Inc. All I own is Presca and Donovan. Want to use them for ur own fanfiction? Plz pm me for permiss, k?

* * *

><p>Loonatics Unleashed<p>

A Lightning Personality

Ch. 3 – New Power to the Players

A while later, all seven walked into the main room that served as the communication room/living area. Two seconds later, the beam of holographic light came on, and Zadavia appeared.

"Alright, Zadavia," Ace set the ball rolling. "What's dis 'important reason' we need to know about?"

"Remember when I said that I had located another possible Loonatic in the city?," the Frelenging reminded them.

"Yeah, I do," Tech replied. "You said that she was able to control the electricity around her, create lighting at will, and redirect any type of energy that is thrown at her. Why, did something happen to her?"

"No, not at all," the team's guide answered. "The reason is that you found her while fighting of Delano."

"So you mean that the person is-," Duck started to say, but broke off as his vision turned to look at the antro cat.

"Me?," Presca finished, meeting Danger's gaze then looking at Zadavia. "Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"You tell me why you think I did, then I'll tell you my reason, so to speak," the blonde-haired alien advised.

The pussycat fell silent for a few minutes, then looked back up and said, "Well, I think that I may say something then you're going to tell me all the things you see in me: like how I thought on my feet when I saw the wires and figured out that if I sent an electrical current through them, I would be able to defeat that creep who tried to steal my energy."

Zadavia smiled, chuckled a bit and replied, "Exactly. Your resourcefulness, courage, ingenuity, intelligence, and heart are what I qualify as someone of Loonatic status. But it is your choice of whether or not you want to dedicate your life to this cause."

As she took this in, the feline bowed her head in thought, looked up and study the heroes for a few minutes, then looked down again. When she looked up again she said to them, "I have been thinking for some time now, the past few weeks actually, about what exactly I was going to do for the rest of my life. Now that all this has happened, it's really set my thoughts a different direction. Now, I'm really thinking that this is what I'm supposed to do. So, in other words, I've decided to join you and fight the evil that harms our home."

"Well, then," the advisor said, accepting what the cat said. "Loonatics, what do you think?"

"I couldn't have said it beddar myself," Ace replied, smirking.

"Totally," Lexi added. "I'd say she's top-notch material for the job."

"Oh-indeed! Seriously-she-was-so-cool-when-she-struck-that-no-good-vampire-with-a-power-punch-all-over-and-you-should-have-seen-him-smoking!," Rev inputed, clearly very happy.

"I gotta say with one more on the team our chances of survival would be higher than ever," Tech calculated.

Slam, on the other hand, didn't need to say anything but gather Presca in a huge hug to show that he agreed as well.

As for Danger, there was a term of silence from him then without much of a choice muttered, "Eh, whatever."

"Then it is decided," Zadavia concluded. "Presca Pussycat, I welcome you as a full member of the Loonatics. May you use your power for the use of bringing peace and justice to Acmetropolis. Zadavia out."

After the holographic beam shut off, everyone came around and congratulated their newest teammate.

Meanwhile, in a rundown building clear over on the other side of the city, Delano was regenerating his injuries with the natural energy he fed off of people on his way there. After the last of his wounds finished closing up, he walked around to make sure nothing else was torn or broken and when he was satisfied he went back out into the city with a new scheme for total world elimination.

* * *

><p>I am very sorry for the major lateness for this update, but a lot of stuff happened in real life and there was nothing that I could do to get to updating this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be within reading reach very soon. See you then!<p> 


	4. A Supercharged Training

As promised, here is the next chapter of this story that is getting quite popular. I loved writing this chapter for a bit down the way. Well enough from me here is more of the story.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Loonatics Unleashed. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Loonatics Unleashed<p>

A Lightning Personality

Ch. 4-A Supercharged Training

The next day, Presca was in the training room wearing her new uniform, her white fur blue as was her suit's triangular chestpiece, her powers quietly hummed inside of her. She was getting to show Ace and Tech, who were in the control room, what her powers could really do.

"Alright, Pres," the yellow-themed rabbit said over the room's intercom. "Let's see how you do at a nice, challenging level. Tech, hit it."

The coyote nodded in reply, pressed a button, and several ninjas appeared each holding a different weapon. The cat quickly surveyed them, when all too suddenly three of them rushed forward and jumped raising their weapons to pierce her. Following her instincts she dropped low to the ground, swiveled around, activated her powers, then shot three electrical strikes at them, one from each hand and one from her tail. As soon as they connected, the ninjas disappeared in which two more ran at her, deciding to go at a level approach. Just as they were about to attack Presca was already flipping over them, lightly landing behind them then lightning-quick spin-kicked both of them, causing the holograms to disapparate. The last three looked at each other, unsure of what to do when they heard a whistle directed at them. They looked at where it came from and it was already too late as three more strikes hit and evaporated them.

"Not bad, not bad," the team leader observed when the fight was over. "But I've got a feeling dat dere's more than meets da eye. Tech, amp it up a bit, but not too much."

Getting a uneasy look on his face, the supergenius replied while typing in the new directions, "Alright then."

Instantly almost double the number of ninjas appeared, the same as before, each armed with a different type of weapon. Presca managed to keep her cool but nearly freaked out at the number. This time, however, all of them attacked immediately, sending the pussycat into a defensive frenzy, which was working out for the first few minutes but it started to falter and she started to lose her nerve. Just as she was about to call it quits, something happened. In a flash of light she was completely transformed into a bolt of lightning and shot all around the room, zapping through all of the ninjas, destroying them. As the last one disappeared, the bolt suddenly stopped and she returned to normal.

"Looks you were right Ace," the coyote agreed once he saw what had happened. "Somehow or another her molecular structure was changed when she got her powers, allowing her to charge up a store of electrical power which when it reaches its peak, it allows her to change into that energy, becoming the energy itself."

"Whoah. Can dat even be possible?," the bunny asked, amazed by what his teammate evaluated.

"When I was in college, a collegue of the dean was working on that very subject. He concluded that a body's molecular structure could be altered to a point to where the body could alter itself to a new molecular structure," the canine explained. "But how to change the structure was something he was still trying to figure out when his funding was somehow cut short and was thrown out, accused for trying to create something that could have been used for evil purposes."

"Was he?" the descendant of Bugs Bunny inquired.

"Of course not," the descendant of Wil E. Coyote replied. "He asked me a few time to help with a few algorithms for his program and got to know him really well. He even gave me a sample copy of it, and every time I've studied it, it was a simple way of advancing society, not for world domination."

At that time, Lexi and Danger came in, wanting to see how it was going, to which Duck asked, "So how did the cat do with Tech superninjas?"

"Better than you can, that's for sure," the pink-themed bunny joked.

"I can agree," the green-themed dog confirmed. "She beat his time by at least a minute and forty seconds."

The egotistical's duck's jaw dropped in despair then complained, "What?! That furball beat my all-time high score?! It's not possible!"

"What's not possible?," Presca asked, walking in on the last part of Danger's rant.

Hearing her come in, the orange-themed fowl walked right up to her and said, "Your despicable."

He then went past her, say to Tech as he opened the door to the training room, "Run the simulation again. I'll show you who has the best score."

But of course, as soon as the door closed and he started to walk in, he was walking the same course the blue-themed cat took that was still electrified. As soon as he reached the center, he signaled the supergenius to start and was met by several bolts of electricity where the feline had hit the wall when she was the big bolt of lightning. Quickly realizing his mistake, the coyote quickly shut it off and saw that his teammate was charred and smoking who feebly asked, "What did you do?"

"I sort of forgot to de-charge the room after Presca used her lightning bolt power," the desert dog answered sheepishly.

Coughing a bit, letting out a puff of smoke at the same time Danger wheezed, "You're despicable as well."

Then without warning an alarm suddenly sounded which immediately sent all of them to the communication room where Slam and Rev were already at with Zadavia's holographic beam already coming on-line.

"Loonatics, there's been a break-out at the super max prison," the team's guide informed. "Weathervane is on her way to the Acmetropolis Weather Station. If she gets there, she'll have the chance to destroy the new barometer system, leaving everyone defenseless to her atmospheric-anomalic powers"

"We're on it, Zadavia," Ace replied, understanding what was going on with the details of the situation.

"I leave it to you all then. Zadavia out," the Frelenging confirmed, signing out.

"Alright, guys. Let's jet," the yellow-themed bunny ordered, leading everyone to the hanger.

A few minutes later, everyone was flying out with their jetpacks or supersonic speed to the site where the weather machine was located, seeing the villainess's familiar dark purple storm clouds starting to form. On the way the weilder of the Guardian Strike Sword asked his new teammate, "Do ya need any info before meetin' up with da enemy?"

"No need," the anthro-cat replied, a sour look crossing her face. "I remember when she first came about. Could not get my fur dry for a week."

"Then less for us to worry about, then," Lexi surmised, glad not having to go into detail of the former underappreciated news reporter turned weather-powered supervillain.

With several nods from the others, all seven heroes blasted at full speed to their destination, which was clearly in trouble with the massive purple clouds that were slowly surrounding it. As they arrived, the sounds of the thunder and the lightning were almost deafening but they pressed on flying towards the eye of the storm where Weathervane was just about to strike the new barometer system and destroy it. Just as she was about to deliver the blow she was interrupted by Ace who said, "Hey, Weathervane, there's been a change in da forecast. One hundred percent chance of da Loonatics with a major chance of you going down!"

Turning around to see who had stopped her in her tracks the villainess growled in anger and returned, "Loonatics! How dare you distract me from my moment of triumph! You will all pay for this. You hear me? Pay!"

Then seeing that there more heroes than she remembered she quick took a mental inventory and realized that there was a new player on the field. Getting really ticked off she retorted, "Wait, you have another one of you losers? What, you found a lowly street cat and mutated her or something?"

"Hey, watch what you talk about me, you weather girl washout," Presca growled, her temper almost reaching the same level. "You will not like it if you got me very ticked off."

"Well then, I can't wait to see how far I can get!," the purple woman screeched, shooting a a barrage of lightning strikes at the pussycat.

Quickly activating her powers the feline anthro made her tail quickly switch from fur to electricity and absorbed the attack using her powered up hands as well to suck up any remaining tendrils. Finishing the block she added, "Just to let you know, any sort of electrical onslaught you may have you can forget it. I can negate them all in one blink of your eye. And I can rebound this one just as quick."

Holding her tail up high and her hands in a triangular formation three streaks of lightning came out of each and connected blasting a bolt of power right at the evildoer that sent her back a good few yards. Impressed by how she handled the situation and delivered the first counter attack the yellow bunny came up next to his new teammate and congratulated, "Nice going, Pres. I can say dat dis battle will be won in no time at all."

"Uh, Ace, you may want to save that line for another time," Lexi warned, seeing that Weathervane had recovered from her reflected shot. "'Cause here she comes and I think she's going to bring the rain. Literally!"

And oh she was, because the weather villainess had ignored what the cat had said about being able to block any electrical blasts and shot another barrage of bolts all of them transforming into one big shot and sent it into the new hero's path. Calculating that she wouldn't be able to absorb all of it Tech quickly flew in the way while advising, "Watch out!," and got caught up by the shock, squabbling in pain while he took most of the hit and when it was over he was now a charred husk of his former self. Coughing up a puff of smoke he wheezed, "Maybe for once my calculations were off a bit."

With that he crumbled away and his ashes fell onto the roof of a building that was under them. Not knowing that he had regenertive powers the cat almost screamed in horror by the sight. Seeing that his new friend was starting to shake in fright Rev quickly flew over to her and reassured, "Oh-don't-you-worry-about-a-thing! Tech-has-gotten-into-much-more-difficult-situations-than-this-and-man-has-he-been-blown-to-smithoreens! But-thanks-to-his-regeneration-abilities-he's-right-as-rain-and-back-to-kick-evil's-butt!"

Hearing that Tech was going to be fine made Presca get her head back into the game and back into saving the city mode. Trying to figure out a way to defeat their enemy the team leader had come up with a plan that he was sure was going to be successful Ace gathered everyone around and told them, "Alright, gang, here's how it's going to go. Slam, I need you to use your cyclones to shake Weathervane up a bit, next Duck you hit her with a couple of tar eggs to blind her, then Lexi, Presca, and I will combine our powers and hit her head on. If it works, it should bring her down for good. Alright Loonatics, attack!"

Commencing with the plan, the purple Tasmanian quickly turned himself into a tornado and began to spin the weather-powered villain around and around until she was sufficiently spinning in the head. Breaking away she was left swirling around where she flew, very very dizzy. Once her head felt normal she only took a second to look around before her vision was blocked by Danger's Power Orb Randomizer. While trying to get the gunk out of her eyes the other three had charged up their power and shot them at the same time, their combinatioins of Laser Vision, Brain Blast, and Lightning Shot creating a power blast that weakened the evildoer and sent her crashing into the same roof that the coyote's ashes were resting on which at that moment had come back together and reformed the genius to normal. Seeing that the villianess was down for the count he was about to go in to make the arrest when she regained some of her strength and cried, "You may have won this time around, Loonatics, but next time I will destroy every single one of you! Just you wait!"

Quickly summoning a dense fog to use as a cover the enemy made her getaway just as Tech cleared the air to see where she was. Turning around to see his other team members land, the blue-themed crime fighter was relieved to really see that he was alright but she wondered why she got so worked up over him in the first place. It was something that she was going to have to ponder over in the future. Once everyone regrouped Ace congratulated, "Great job everyone. But now we've got to figure out what that weather-head is going to do next."

"My question is how she broke out of prison in the first place," Lexi pointed out. "Last time I checked, she was supposed to be locked up in the maximum security prison from the last time we beat her butt."

"Your're right," Danger agreed. "Anybody else got the feeling that Ms. Atmospheric Pressure got some help from the outside?"

"You know, I was just starting to think of that," the technological genius agreed. "Whoever helped her escape must had a good reason of doing so. I'm going to have to see what I can find on the prison's security tapes to help prove this theory."

"Sounds like a plan, Tech," the descendant of Bugs Bunny agreed. "Once we get back to headquarters, get dat footage and find out who caused dis trouble in da first place."

* * *

><p>Across town in an alleyway, Weathervane had crashed once more this time into the ground and groaned in pain. As she was leaning up Delano stepped out of the shadows with a scorned look on his face, knowing that the mission was a failure. Stopping in front of her made the former intern look up with a bit of fear in her face into his angered one. His upper lip curling a bit he told her, "I can see why you lose to those animals all the time. You have failed me on this task. I knew that I should have never broken you out of prison."<p>

"Please, give me another chance," she begged, getting up. "I can weaken the Loonatics like you asked. All I need is a better plan this time. Please."

His rage boiling over, he grabbed her throat and quickly drained her of her energy, growling at the same time, "Sorry, that was the only chance that you had to complete the job. Now it's time for you to go back to the penitentiary where you belong."

Dropping her back on the ground he disappeared back into the shadows just as the police arrived and took the villainess's weakened body into custody. Watching the authorities drive away Donovan said to himself, "Taking down the Loonatics is going to be much harder than I thought. I think it's time to use the old pick them off one at a time routine. Take them out one by one, and save that powerful kitty cat for last. Oh, this is going to be enjoyable. Very, very enjoyable."

* * *

><p>Oh, boy. Things are getting serious now. Let's hope that our heroes will have what it takes to win against Delano's hidden power. You'll just have to see next time when we meet again! Later!<p> 


End file.
